


5+1 Universes

by ferowyn



Series: Hobbit Kink [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1, Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferowyn/pseuds/ferowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 universes in which Fili and Kili's reincarnations found each other, and 1 in which they were always together</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1600710#t1600710
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue

#  Alternate Universes

**1\. Harry Potter**

Horrified Fili watched as the bilious green curse flew towards his brother.  
Usually they fought back to back, protecting each other, but they had been separated minutes before. He transformed a stone into a dog and levitated it between Kili and the Death Eater, just in time to protect the younger one. Blood stained his robes and blond hair, but he could not have cared less. He fought his way back to Kili and soon they were fighting back to back again.  
Suddenly a blinding light illuminated the night and minutes later they could hear Ronald Weasley yell: “The Dark Lord is dead! Harry Potter won!” The wizards of the light side started to cheer, but the Death Eaters were not yet ready to capitulate. A cutting curse flew towards Kili, who had dropped his shield, and slit open his chest. The younger one stumbled and Fili went wild.  
Careless about whom they might hit he sent hexes into all directions and then fell down on his knees next to his brother, who was lying on the floor. Fili was not a healer and when he finally managed to stop the bleeding it was almost too late. He put Kili’s head into his lap and talked to him, begging him to stay awake until help came. In the end he saw no alternative than to shock his brother and he decided to do what he had not dared for so many years: He kissed him.  
And Kili kissed him back, all the time until the healers came.

 

**2\. Grey’s Anatomy**

“Doctor Dwarf?”  
“Yes?” Both of them turned around – it could be really annoying to work at the same hospital as your brother. “Doctor _Fili_ Dwarf”, Miranda Bailey corrected herself “I need a neuro-consult.” Kili muttered something about damn brains and hearts being much more interesting, but Fili ignored him and followed the tiny woman who was known for her death glare. They took the elevator and after a few minutes Fili found himself alone with the doctor he actually feared a little, although he was an attending and she ‘only’ a resident, locked up in a box of metal. And yes, he was really locked up, for Doctor Bailey had stopped the elevator and was currently attempting to stare him down. “Doctor Dwarf, you know that I have no interest in the relationships of the doctors of this hospital what so ever and I _never_ intervene, but you and your brother are seriously trying my patience! Will you just tell him and stop looking at him whenever you think nobody is noticing? Because he is doing the same and it is downright annoying!” With that she restarted the elevator and got out at the next floor, a dumbstruck neurosurgeon in tow.  
Fili took a lot of time to think about it (whenever he was not focusing on a patient his thoughts were with his brother) and finally he decided to follow her ‘advice’ by grabbing Kili’s scrubs and dragging him into an on-call-room.

 

**3\. Night at the Museum**

They had been transferred, from the Museum of Natural History in New York to the Smithsonian Institution in Washington DC. Many a night they had been stuck in the container and Fili, a true cowboy and loyal follower of Jedediah, had chosen to amuse himself with bickering. Kili, one of the Romans, had turned out to be really easy to upset, thus he was Fili’s favourite victim. He was pretty sure the handsome black-haired _antique_ hated him by now, which was a shame – their sense of humour was incredibly similar, they could have been brothers, had they not been born into hostile groups – but he was bored and getting on Kili’s nerves was the only entertainment he could think of.  
Then Larry released them and suddenly they were in the middle of an epic battle. Fili produced his pistols and shot at the giants when he saw it – a huge foot threatening to crush Kili, who was jabbing his sword into another enormous heel.  
He started to run, grabbing Kili’s hand and pulling him out of the way, just in time. He was breathing heavily, hands on his knees, when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his shoulders. “Thanks”, Kili whispered into his ear and Fili blushed. Seriously.  
“Couldn’t have let you die, could you?” he muttered. Kili chuckled lowly – a sound that actually made his heart beat faster, what the hell was happening to him?? – and planted a kiss onto his cheek.  
“Let’s go back to fight, shall we?”  
Fili touched his cheek, his face now red as a tomato, but followed the Roman none the less.

 

**4\. Twilight**

Fili was running, as fast as he could, stumbled and bobbed up. It was behind him and it was faster than him, there was no escape-  
Suddenly he was looking directly into red eyes, into a face he knew. “Kili?” he breathed unbelievingly when he recognized his brother, who had disappeared a few years ago. “What-” He could never finish his question, though, for suddenly he felt a sharp pain at his neck and then his whole body was on fire.  
Later he could not have said how long he had been in agony, for he had lost track of time completely. He had thought he would die, he had _wished_ he would die, but after what had seemed like years of cruel pain he opened his eyes and the world was different. Kili was sitting next to him, a smile on his lips. “Fili! I have missed you!” And there was something in his red eyes that Fili could not quite place, but he decided to think about it later.  
“Kili! What happened? Why haven’t you aged?”  
“You”, Kili started and there was a grin on his lips Fili had never seen before, a grin that was malicious and dark and _hot_ “are a Vampire now, like me. I missed you so much that I had to come and get you. I was not sure whether I would be able to stop, for your blood really is delicate, but I wanted you to be with me so badly that I managed to let go.” There it is again, the gleam in his eyes.  
Fili coughed. “Vampires don’t exist, brother, you must be-” but then he smelled it, it was delicious and tempting and _intoxicating_.  
His brother was holding a middle-aged man in his hands. “He’s only unconscious still alive – his blood warm. Go on, brother, take a sip!”  
And Fili’s self-control was gone before he could even think about it. The blood satisfied his first and when he saw his brother bury his teeth in the man’s wrist and the red juice run down Kili’s chin he suddenly understood the gleam in his eye. They just looked at each other or a few seconds and then Kili pushed him back and they shared a bloody kiss, drowning in passion.

 

**5\. Mary Poppins**

Fili looked at the woman wearily. She had just taken a _hat rack_ out of her bag, for god’s sake! He knew, their father had hired her because he and his brother could not stay in the same room without being at each other’s throat, but they did not need a damn nanny, they were _sixteen_ , for heaven’s sake!  
The woman – she had introduced herself as Mary Poppins – smiled at him and Kili. “Let’s sit down and talk, shall we?”  
Both of the brothers, agreeing for once, tried to object, but the nanny broke no dissent. Then suddenly she started to sing and before they could even think about laughing they were singing with her!  
In the end neither of the two could have said how it happened, but they ended up in Fili’s room, doing things brothers weren’t supposed to do. And later, when they were lying on his bed, Kili’s head on his chest, he looked out of the window and saw something fly, something that looked suspiciously like their nanny and that stupid talking umbrella of hers.

 

**+1 The Hobbit**

It was Thorin who found out first. They had always been extremely close, since they had been little children, so nobody ever gave it a second thought when they saw them sit a little closer, talk a little more affectionately than was proper. Though they made sure they never did anything conspicuous when someone was looking their uncle walked in on them one day and watched them jump apart, embarrassed and clearly cursing him for his timing. “Since when?” he asked and they shared a loving look.  
“Always”, Kili grinned and Fili added: “We always knew he was my one and I was his.”  
Thorin shook his head, grumbled something about “not doing it in front of his eyes” and left, but when he turned and looked back he saw them kiss tenderly and he made sure that he was long gone when Fili’s hand slipped underneath Kili’s shirt.


End file.
